The Life and Times of Shukaku, Ichibi no Tanuki
by BMT and SuperMoose
Summary: Gaara said that the spirit of a Suna elder was sealed inside him. Have you ever wondered how that fit in with Shukaku being a Bijuu? ON HIATUS By SuperMoose.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, and reviews are appreciated.

Vocab list

Bijuu - the nine tailed demon beasts

Kyuubi no Kitsune - nine-tailed fox

Ichibi no Tanuki - one-tailed racoon dog, wikipedia has an article on tanuki

-chan - a Japanese suffix denoting familiarity and friendship

---------

Chapter 1

In which a story is started

Long ago when the world was young, the Bijuu roamed and ruled the earth. The world was in chaos, for each one hated the others. However, the greatest hatred was between the strongest, Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the weakest (weak being a relative term), Ichibi no Tanuki.

In those days they were forever fighting. Ichibi was clever and seemed to know all the secrets of the earth, but he never knew enough to take Kyuubi's throne. After all, Kyuubi was a clever trickster too.

"Ichibi," Kyuubi would ask, "why do you fight only me? Why waste your strength on futile fights?"

Ichibi would just grin, as if he knew something that no one else did, before he attacked.

Then one day Ichibi asked a question. "Kyu-chan, (Ichibi had a strange sense of humor) why do you never start fights with anyone?"

"Ichibi, I am the strongest Bijuu," Kyuubi replied (he was far too important to be bothered about Ichibi's odd nickname for him); "There are none above me to fight." (In those days demons didn't waste time picking fights with those weaker than them).

"Ahh, Kyu-chan," Ichibi smiled, "You have answered your own question. I will change things, Kyu-chan, and there is no real way of stopping me."

That was the first fight that Kyuubi had to work for his victory.


	2. Chapter 2

Vocab List

-sama - a suffix denoting the greatest respect

Hai - the closest equivalent I can think of is "Yes, sir/ma'am"

-san - a polite suffix used with strangers and aquaintances

--------

Chapter 2

In which strange things happen

"Shukaku-sama, Shukaku-sama!"

Shukaku, High Priest and ruler of a rather large village, looked up from the scroll of legends he was studying as a young man barreled into his office.

"What is it Initiate Jin," he asked kindly. "It must be important since you ran all the way here."

"Shukaku-sama, one of the Watchers spotted a traveler headed this way! What should we do?!" Jin gasped.

"Don't worry Jin," Shukaku said as he stood from his desk. "Not all travelers mean us harm."

"Hai, Shukaku-sama." Jin couldn't help but remember the time the village had almost been overrun by "travelers". He was very thankful that Shukaku-sama had been able to repel them. "The traveler is coming from the East."

"Thank you. Please gather the Captains; I don't want to take any chances."

"Hai!" Jin replied as he ran off again.

--------

Shukaku stood facing the East Gate. It was very impressive, a massive stone presence. The six Captains, his elite bodyguard, flanked him. After all, the last "traveler" had been a ninja assassin. He had been stopped, but these desert-dwellers had a long memory.

As they stood in front of the Gate the Watcher at the top yelled out, "Halt! State your business!"

Those on the ground heard a faint reply of, "Please let me in, I need your help! We were attacked by bandits and my brother is badly injured! I don't know how much longer he'll last!"

As Shukaku signed to open the Gate he warned the men and women beside him, "Keep your guard up. Just in case."

The Gate slowly rumbled open and a disheveled woman stumbled through. She carried a young boy who was bleeding through hastily applied bandages.

Shukaku quickly decided that his dignity wasn't quite as important as helping a bleeding, and possibly dying, ten-year old. He barked out orders as he ran to the strangers, the Captains close behind.

"Captain Akira, fetch a medic! Captain Shino, form a squad to deal with a possible bandit attack!"

The woman stared wide-eyed up at the man before her. Of course, that could have been because of the fierce looking Captains surrounding him. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Don't worry; I'm Shukaku, the ruler and High Priest of this village. We'll do everything we can for your brother," he said reassuringly as he inspected the boy. "Could you give me more details of the attack?"

"Oh, hai! My brother and I were traveling with a caravan when the bandits attacked. I think we're the only survivors," she said distractedly.

"Ah, I see. What are your names?"

"I am Sakura and my brother is Shinta."

"Thank you. Oh, Captain Akira, timely as ever," Shukaku said as he handed Shinta to the medic. "What's the verdict?"

After a quick inspection the medic looked up and said, "There's no cause for alarm. The boy's wounds will heal in a few weeks with the proper treatment."

"Thank you. Sakura-san, would you like to stay with your brother, or could you answer some more questions for me?" Shukaku asked. It wasn't often that they received warnings about bandits, and he needed all the information he could get. He didn't want his village to be caught off guard.

"I'd like to stay with Shinta, Shukaku-sama," Sakura said, bowing.

"All right," Shukaku reluctantly allowed. He reminded himself that Shinta was probably the only remaining family Sakura had, of course she would want to stay with him! "I'll have someone show you to the traveler's quarters later."

As Sakura nodded and walked off to follow the medic to the hospital, Shukaku leaned towards Captain Akira and whispered, "Assign someone to keep an eye on her. I think she's hiding something."

"Hai, Shukaku-sama," Akira replied.

--------

Later that night in a certain room of a certain hospital in a certain village, a dark figure watched over a young boy. He was sleeping fitfully, groaning and twitching occasionally, but never anything intelligible. The figure never moved.

No one would come; it was past midnight and the boy had no serious injuries. The boy cried out, "No!" and stilled as the dark watcher continued its vigil.

Finally, as the light of dawn crept over the horizon, the figure turned to leave. As it reached for the door, a whisper passed through the room.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, young one."

The door ghosted closed, and light gleamed on clawed fingers …

--------

AN: Combined two chapters into one and changed the female Captain's name for the rewrite.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Is it bad that I find the Bijuu extremely fun to write?

Vocab List

Nibi no Neko - two-tailed cat

Ningen - humans

Ohayo - good morning

Nii-chan - older brother

Gomen - sorry

--------

Chapter 3

In which two Bijuu chat

Long ago when the world was young, but not as young as it once was, Nibi no Neko came upon Ichibi observing the ningen. (The world had changed; the Bijuu were no longer alone).

"Ohayo, Nii-chan!" Ichibi grinned. (The world may have changed, but Ichibi's sense of humor had not).

Nibi, not being as dignified as Kyuubi, arched its back and spat, "Ichibi, you know I haven't chosen a gender to represent myself!"

Ichibi cackled. "Gomen, Nii-chan! Is there something you wanted? It's not often you come to talk to me. I could get lonely," Ichibi pouted.

Nibi sniffed haughtily, "Of course I don't talk to you; you're only the Ichibi. I was merely wondering what had caught your attention." (Cats, even demon cats, have always been curious). Nibi sniffed again. "I see it's only those worthless ningen."

"Aww Nii-chan, don't be so mean. They're kind of interesting!" Ichibi's eyes glinted, but with malice or humor Nibi wasn't sure. (Ichibi _was_ extremely tricky).

Nibi decided to ignore most of what Ichibi said and hissed, "Are you trying to pick a fight with me? It will just be one more that you've lost!" (Ichibi's fights with Kyuubi were infamous).

"Hmph, you really are mean! Don't worry, I won't take time out of your day for a worthless fight," Ichibi said as his eyes glinted again.

Nibi stalked regally away, slightly mollified. It wasn't until later that the possibility of Ichibi being sarcastic crossed its mind.

--------

AN: Updates will slow down after this; real life is calling. Also, corrections to any incorrect Japanese would be appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In which more questions are raised

"I don't understand, Shukaku-sama. He's not responding to any of our treatments," the medic said.

The sun was high in the sky, and sunlight streamed through the window.

"Do you have any idea what's causing this? Any at all?" Shukaku replied worriedly. He didn't like feeling so helpless.

The light made the room and everything in it glow.

"No, sir. None. He seemed like he was going to recover yesterday." The medics couldn't understand what had caused the sudden deterioration in Shinta's condition.

A soft breeze fluttered the curtains, and a decision was made.

"I see. Captain Akira, please bring Sakura-san to the hospital. She'll want to hear this," Shukaku said. He was worried about how Sakura would take the news; he was upset and he didn't even know the boy.

The Captain's eyes were drawn to the table where Shinta rested.

Akira closed her eyes and replied, "Hai, Shukaku-sama."

The door opened and closed on the room where Shinta was dying.

--------

The sun set and darkness fell. A figure hid itself in the shadows of an alley before pulling out a mirror.

"Master," the figure said to the mirror.

"It has been long since you spoke to me," the mirror growled. The voice caused the stars to dim and the wind to hold its breath.

"Forgive me," the figure mumbled. "There were survivors."

On the other side of the mirror, a low rumble was heard.

"Enough of that. What have you found?" the voice demanded.

A gust blew through the alley and tugged at the figure's cloak before it answered, "I am in the village, Master. Their leader appears a prime target."

"Excellent. Continue your study and report any interesting findings," the voice said as it slowly faded.

"Hai," the figure replied as it put the mirror away.

--------

Far away, in the darkness that has no name, a great bulk stirred. "Finally, finally, I will have the last laugh," smirked the Master.

--------

AN: I edited this a little bit. Just enough so that it flows better. :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Real life may call, but no one said I had to answer! Actually, I've just been hit with inspiration. The muse Calliope has been kind. :)

--

Chapter 6

In which Captain Shino is featured

Captain Shino trudged through the desert with his bandit hunting squad behind him. Shukaku had only said to prepare for an attack, but Shino decided to go the extra mile. Not only did he have two squads on high alert back at the village, but he also had his currant squad to help him reconnoiter. Shino may have been the most light-hearted of the Captains, but that didn't mean he was stupid.

They had been searching for about a day, carefully back-tracking Sakura and Shinta's trail. So far they had nothing to show for their efforts.

Abruptly one of his advance scouts crested the dune ahead of him. He jogged up to his Captain, not bothering to conceal his presence.

"Report, scout," Shino tersely commanded. He'd had a long day, and the scout didn't look as if he bore good news.

"I've found the caravan, sir," the scout replied hollowly.

Shino commanded his squad to slit up and go around the dune from three directions, leaving a third behind as backup.

Shino figured there would be something pretty bad beyond the dune, as bandits were not known for their mercy. However, even he was shocked by the sight that greeted his eyes as he walked over the dune.

The attack site appeared blackened and charred. The wagons were ashy husks, while the passengers themselves were barely recognizable as human. One glance was all it took Shino to see that anything useful, any possible clue, had burned away. Several of the younger scouts looked queasy.

"Spread out in a search pattern," Shino ordered. "Keep track of anything out of the ordinary. We're lucky this hasn't been swallowed by the desert."

As his men started their search Shino thought, _Shukaku-sama will not be happy to hear about this._

--

Shino's thoughts had been correct, Shukaku was not happy.

"So you're telling me that the caravan had been burned, not to the ground, but just enough so that everything was useless. Furthermore, the only trail leading away from the massacre was Sakura's."

"Hai, Shukaku-sama."

"All of this means that no one escaped the freak inferno except Sakura and her brother. Is it just me or does this seem a _little _suspicious?"

Captain Shino decided that Shukaku didn't really want an answer to that question and stayed quiet.

This exchange took place as Shukaku and Shino strode towards the traveler's quarters. Shukaku had not been able to question Sakura further since she arrived. Akira had been keeping an eye on her, and he hadn't wanted to disturb her after the medic broke the news about her brother to her. Shinta, it seemed, was not getting better.

Now, however, his village was in danger of being attacked by someone with knowledge of fire jutsus. Bandits Shukaku could easily handle. Sneaky ninjas on the other hand …

"Sakura-san, I need to talk to you now!" Shukaku said as he rapped on the door.

"Of course, Shukaku-sama," Sakura said as she opened the door.

Shukaku immediately stormed in with Shino following a safe distance behind.

"Sakura-san, why did you lie to me?" Shukaku said in a voice tinged with anger.

Sakura's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

Shukaku spoke without preamble. "I don't think you were attacked by bandits, Sakura-san. Captain Shino inspected the attack site, the _burnt by fire jutsu_ attack site, and could only find one trail leading away, yours. It also looks as if nothing was stolen. Now, I'm going to ask you to sit down and tell me exactly what happened during the attack." If you could wound with a look, Sakura would have been sent straight to the hospital by Shukaku's current glare.

Faced with that look, Sakura took the only intelligent course of action. She sat down and started talking.

"There were no ninjas involved Shukaku-sama, I swear."

Shukaku continued to glower, but sat down. Sakura took this as a good sign.

"The leader of the caravan knew some jutsus. The bandit attack was a complete surprise. Almost everyone had died before we realized what was going on. I grabbed Shinta and started running when I heard the leader shout something. Everything started burning; Shinta and I were just outside of the blast zone. That's what I meant by no survivors," Sakura finished in a low voice. She stared at the table as she awaited their response.

Shukaku seemed to gather himself. "So, Sakura-san," he said with forced politeness, "you told us of the bandit attack, but neglected to mention that they were probably all dead."

She nodded her head, looking slightly confused.

"Why, by all the stars in heaven and all the sand in the desert, would you leave out that information?" Shukaku hissed between clenched teeth.

Sakura looked absolutely bewildered. "I hadn't realized you would care Shukaku-sama."

"You didn't realize … Of course I care!" Shukaku exploded. "I hear about a bandit attack that leaves only two survivors and you think I won't care! That's enough power to mount an attack on my village! What did you think I would do with that information! I'm more than just the ruler; I'm the ultimate weapon of this village! The last line of defense! Everyone's been on high alert since you arrived, and you're telling me it wasn't necessary!"

Shukaku had stood up during his rant and trembled with barely contained anger. He took several deep breaths and visibly relaxed. He turned to Sakura and said formally, "I apologize for my outburst Sakura-san." He then quickly left the room, leaving behind a saucer-eyed Sakura and Captain Shino. Shino recovered first.

"Whew," he sighed, "he really let loose this time."

"I didn't expect that at all," Sakura commented, still in a daze.

"Yeah," Shino chuckled, "his protective streak usually surprises outsiders. He really cares about everyone in the village." He frowned. "I guess I should scold you for withholding information, but … I think the Wrath of Shukaku is enough punishment," he finished with a smile.

"Yes. But … surely there isn't much danger out here," Sakura observed.

"Unfortunately we're attacked fairly frequently. Oh, but don't worry. Shukaku-sama has always managed to stop them," Shino reassured her.

"Because he's the ultimate weapon?" Sakura asked.

" … Yes, but it's not really my place to tell you about that."

"I see." Sakura nodded decisively. "I'd like to apologize to him," she said, looking at Captain Shino.

"Wait 'til he calms down a little," Shino recommended. At her look of disappointment he added, "I'll take you to him in the morning. He's usually in a good mood after watching the sunrise."

"Thank you Captain Shino," Sakura said bowing. "I would greatly appreciate it."

--

AN: Next up, a Bijuu battle!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I've gone back and fixed up the previous chapters. They should be a bit better. :)

--------

Chapter 6

In which there is a great fight

Long ago when the world had lost its innocence, Ichibi challenged Kyuubi to a fight. Kyuubi accepted, and the fight began.

It was their greatest, most destructive battle yet. Winds howled (courtesy of Ichibi) and fire raged (courtesy of Kyuubi). The other Bijuu, even the ever curious Nibi, steered clear of the fight. (Ichibi's winds weren't always as disciplined as the others would like). It lasted for ten years, a long battle even between two immortals. A vast wasteland (later known as Wind Country) was revealed as the dust and smoke cleared, and miracle of miracles, Ichibi stood in the center victorious over Kyuubi.

"Ichibi," Kyuubi panted, "you have finally beaten me. Now you will be known as the strongest." (Kyuubi was still too dignified to be a sore loser).

Ichibi laughed. "Oh Kyu-chan, you never did understand why I fought you. I don't want to be known as the strongest and constantly challenged. I'm happy being the weak and pathetic Ichibi no Tanuki. In fact, I'm going to tell everyone that you won the battle. Do you want to know why, Kyu-chan?" At this Ichibi leaned forward and whispered, "I want you to know that there is a stronger Bijuu, that there is someone above you to fight, and not really be able to do anything about it." Ichibi rocked back on his haunches, grinned widely, and disappeared in a gust of wind to tell the others how Kyuubi beat him yet again.

From that day forward Ichibi never challenged Kyuubi again, and Kyuubi hated him for it.


	7. Chapter 7

Vocab List

Kekkei genkai - bloodline limit, ex: Sharingan, Byakugan, that thing Haku could do

--------

Chapter 7

In which breakfast is had

The sun burned a hole in the horizon as Captain Shino led Sakura to the East Wall. "Here are the stairs to the top. Good luck," Shino said kindly as he pointed to a set of stairs carved into the wall. Sakura nodded to him and started climbing. She reached the top and saw Shukaku facing the vast sea of sand before him.

He was thinking about his rant yesterday and figuring out how to properly apologize to Sakura. He felt bad about yelling at her; he had been having a bad day and snapping at everyone. So far he hadn't been hit with inspiration and was settling into the idea of avoiding her until he could think of something. It was at this moment, of course, that she chose to catch his attention.

"Ah, excuse me, Shukaku-sama."

Shukaku whirled around at the intrusion into his thoughts. When he saw the object of his current dilemma in front of him, his brain decided that it was far too early to be dealing with this sort of thing and promptly shut down.

With his brain currently not working, Shukaku decided to use short, uncomplicated sentences.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san," was what he came up with.

Unfortunately Sakura came to the conclusion that he was still to angry to speak to her. She decided to merely nod and stand next to him, gazing at the sunrise. The confused Shukaku came to the inaccurate conclusion that Sakura just wanted to watch the sunrise. He decided to try and escape to his office to reactivate his brain and think of a suitable apology.

After a few minutes of silence, during with there was a magnificent sunrise that neither of them could appreciate because of the presence of the other, Sakura blurted out, "I'm terribly sorry for not telling you about the bandits Shukaku-sama! I had no idea the information was so important!"

The wide-eyed Shukaku, who was missing his brain terribly at the moment, stared at the deeply bowing Sakura and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Have you had breakfast yet, Sakura-san?"

--------

After a cup of tea Shukaku's brain turned back on and fully processed what Sakura said to him on the wall. The woman in question sat across from him. Neither of them had spoken further to each other since arriving at the restaurant.

Shukaku hesitantly opened his mouth and said, "I too would like to apologize for yesterday. It is easy for me to forget that not everyone has to rule a village." He glanced up, smiling slightly.

Sakura looked up from her tea and grinned a little. "It must be difficult to worry about the entire population instead of just your family."

At the mention of family Shukaku looked at the table and frowned. Sakura was about to apologize for offending him when he said, "I'm sorry we cannot help Shinta-san."

Sakura was speechless. Shinta? He was apologizing about Shinta? She gathered herself and replied, "Everyone must die and move on to the next world. Surely as a High Priest you know this, Shukaku-sama."

"Oh, that," Shukaku said flustered. "It's more of an honorary thing than an actual title. The village doesn't even have a temple." He quickly took a gulp of tea to avoid further embarrassing himself.

"Oh." Sakura gazed deeply into her cup.

The pair was saved from further awkwardness by the arrival of their breakfast. For a while there was nothing but the sound of chewing. Eventually they finished eating, which put them right back where they started.

After along pause during which they both debated the rudeness of just getting up and leaving, Sakura asked the question that had been bothering her since yesterday. "What did you mean when you said you where the village's ultimate weapon?" she queried.

Shukaku brightened immediately and said, "Come with me, it's easier if I show you."

--------

Sakura stood in front of the restaurant bemusedly. Shukaku had paid for the food and led her out here. He looked around, nodded, and scooped up some sand. She was going to ask what he was doing when he turned to her and gleefully said, "Watch."

So she watched, and was left speechless again as the pile of sand slowly transformed into a desert lily.

"How? …" she managed to get out.

"It's a kekkei genkai. Almost everyone in my family can manipulate sand to some degree; I just happen to be very good at it," Shukaku explained smiling. "It takes a lot of chakra and concentration though."

"I see," Sakura said as she stared at the flower. They looked at it a while longer before it dissolved back into individual grains of sand.

--------

AN: I'm done editing. :) Next chapter is back with the Bijuu.


	8. Chapter 8

Vocab List

Hachibi no Hebi - eight-tailed snake

-kun - polite suffix used with boys, ex: Sasuke-kun

--------

Chapter 8

In which information is revealed

Long ago when the world had gained its first inkling of what wisdom really was Ichibi came across Hachibi no Hebi.

"Ohayo Bibi-kun!" Ichibi said cheerfully. (No one except Ichibi was sure where this nickname came from).

"Ohayo Ichibi," Hachibi replied tiredly.

Ichibi was surprised. (Normally Hachibi made a half-hearted effort to scold Ichibi about the silly nickname). "Well Bibi-kun, what's put you in such a bland mood today?"

"I have not spoken to another Bijuu for such a long time, Ichibi. Even your conversation becomes bearable." (Out of all the Bijuu, Hachibi and Ichibi got along the best. This meant that they could hold a conversation without taking grave offense at everything the other said.)

Ichibi paused. "You know, neither have I Bibi-kun. Why is that?" he asked curiously. He knew that the other Bijuu despised him, and avoided him at all costs. "Has something happened?"

"Yes," Hachibi replied, his voice rattling like dry leaves. "All the others but Kyuubi have grown tired of this plane of existence. The world has changed too much for us Ichibi. It belongs to the ningen now."

Hachibi started to slither away, leaving Ichibi stunned.

"Hachibi, wait! Where are you going?!" Ichibi cried out.

Hachibi halted and turned back. "Ichibi," he said incredulously, "did you just call me by my title?"

"Well," Ichibi said, "you were acting serious so I thought I'd play along."

Hachibi laughed. "Ichibi, I will miss you when I leave this plane."

"Hey, Bibi-kun, you can't leave me alone with just Kyu-chan for company!" Ichibi admonished.

Hachibi sighed. "I am leaving Ichibi, but I know that you are far too stubborn to ever give up this plane. I wanted to speak to you one last time before I leave." Hachibi turned to a rapidly growing gate.

"So, I guess this is good-bye Bibi-kun," Ichibi said.

As a dimension opened before him, Hachibi turned back and warned, "Watch out for Kyuubi, Ichibi. His hatred for you is the only thing tethering him to this realm." With those parting words Hachibi went through the gate, leaving Ichibi to deal with Kyuubi alone.

--------

AN: Oh no! What will happen? Don't worry, I know. Things should start getting interesting now.

Also, I have a question. Do you readers prefer the Bijuu chapters or the Shukaku chapters? Just wondering. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In which Shukaku doesn't actually appear

--

Sakura sighed. That first breakfast had become a succession of breakfasts that was about to become a habit. _After all, it only takes 21 days to make or break a habit_, she thought. _And today is the 21__st__._

Delegates from a small nearby village had arrived to negotiate a new treaty and Shukaku had to deal with them, which was why she was currently standing alone on top of the wall. She sighed again. _Well, maybe I can gain some insight into his character. Diplomatic interactions should be very revealing._

Shukaku was an enigma to her. He had a strong sense of right and wrong, and took his job of defending the village seriously. He was basically an over-protective perfectionist. He was also one of the most trusting people she had ever met. He was an incurable optimist who wanted to take things at face value. His first instinct was to trust. Her entry into the village was a prime example. She could have been a ninja under genjutsu, or lying about their injuries. She told him as much on their 12th sunrise watching/breakfast outing.

_"Why didn't you let one of the Captains go to me? What would you have done if I was an enemy?"_

His answer caught her completely off guard.

_"I couldn't take the chance. You were hurt, and so was your brother. If I can prevent an unnecessary death, I will take action. Besides, if you were a disguised ninja I don't think a few feet would have stopped you from attacking me."_

Sakura just couldn't understand. Why were other people so important to him? She had been solitary her entire life, except for … That was over now though. She had decided to turn over a new leaf. After all, the past was the past, right? Right?

--

AN: I AM ALIVE!! This is mostly to let people (AKA Subuku no Jess) know that I'm still working on the story. Plus Shukaku needed some character development. I might get a beta, so updates will be wacky until I can figure this thing out. I might change some earlier chapters too.


	10. Chapter 10

Vocab list

Yare, yare - "my oh my", "goodness gracious", that sort of thing

--

Chapter 10

In which Kyuubi loses his temper

Long ago when the world had become slightly cynical, Ichibi met with Kyuubi.

"Hi Kyu-chan!" Ichibi chirped.

"Ichibi, I challenge you to a fight," Kyuubi growled. (After all, the other Bijuu were not around to see him challenge Ichibi).

"You do? Yare, yare, whatever will I do?" Ichibi smirked.

Kyuubi crouched down to pounce. Just as he was going to spring, Ichibi cried out, "I surrender! You have totally and completely beaten me!" Ichibi bowed low and disappeared in a gale, leaving Kyuubi baring his fangs in angry surprise.

Kyuubi quickly recovered and realized what had happened. Ichibi had won again. A low rumble rose from him and burst out into a roar. "ICHIBI! I HATE you! I will ALWAYS hate you! From now until the end of the Earth, in this and all other worlds, I will DESPISE you!"

Far away Ichibi heard Kyuubi's roaring. He listened, and when it was over he laughed.

--

AN: It seems I get inspiration in chunks. :)


End file.
